littlemermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Part of Your World
"Part of Your World" is a song written and composed by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman. It was originally featured in the 1989 Disney film The Little Mermaid, and is also featured in the Broadway musical adaptation of the film. The song is sung by Ariel, the title character, while in her hidden cavern which holds all of her treasures, most of which are human objects. It reveals how Ariel longs to be human and live among their culture, and how she's tired of being a mermaid living under the sea. In the film, the song was performed by Jodi Benson. In the second movie, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, it is sung at the end by country singer Chely Wright. Lyrics Ariel Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me. I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad. Look at this stuff, Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, The girl who has... everything? Look at this trove, Treasures untold How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you'd think, "Sure, She's got everything" I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty I've got who's-its and what's-its galore You want thing-a-ma-bobs? I've got twenty But who cares? No big deal! I want more! I want to be Where the people are I want to see, Want to see 'em dancing! Walking around on those -- What do you call 'em? Oh, feet. Flipping your fins you don't get to far Legs are required for jumping, dancing, Strolling along down the... What's that word again? Street! Up where they walk, Up where they run, Up where they stay all day in the sun! Wandering free, Wish I could be, Part of that world! What would I give If I could live out of these waters? What would I pay To spend a day warm on the sand? Betcha on land They understand, Bet they don't reprimand their daughters Bright young women, Sick of swimming, Ready to stand... And ready to know what the people know... Ask 'em my questions And get some answers What's a fire and why does it... What's the word? Burn! When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, Love to explore that shore up above?! Out of the sea, Wish I could be, Part of that... world Chely Wright's version Look at this stuff, Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, The girl who has everything? Look at this trove, Treasures untold How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you'd think, "Sure, She's got everything" I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty I've got who's-its and what's-its galore You want thing-a-ma-bobs? I've got twenty But who cares? No big deal! I want more! I want to be Where the people are I want to see, Want to see 'em dancing! Walking around on those -- What do you call 'em? Oh, feet. Flipping your fins you don't get to far Legs are required for jumping, dancing, Strolling along down the... What's that word again? Street! Up where they walk, Up where they run, Up where they stay all day in the sun! Wandering free, Wish I could be, Part of that world! What would I give If I could live out of these waters? What would I pay To spend a day warm on the sand? Betcha on land They understand, Bet they don't reprimand their daughters Bright young women, Sick of swimming, Ready to stand... And ready to know what the people know... Ask 'em my questions And get some answers What's a fire and why does it... What's the word? Burn! When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, Love to explore that shore up above?! Out of the sea, Wish I could be, Part of that world Category:Songs Category:Theaters Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Songs Category:Broadway songs